Un beso robado
by Dany LopMes
Summary: La ira, el enojo y los celos llevaran a Eren a hacer algo de lo que jamás se creyó capaz . Drabble


Hola (: hoy les traigo este Drabble (es un poco mas lago pero muy corto para considerarlo un One-shot) espero les guste,

los personajes no me pertenecen...son de Hajime Isayame, la historia es totalmente mía.

* * *

Se quedo estático, sin poder mover un solo musculo de su cuerpo, su vista se fijaba a un par de personas que tenía en frente, su ira era tal que quería estrangular a Jean en ese mismo momento por haber profanado la pureza de Mikasa.

Verlo besando forzadamente a su hermana, hacia que su sangre hirviera, su mente trabajaba formulando miles, o quizá millones de planes para acabar con ese tipo. Estaba tan inmerso en su plan maquiavélico que al escuchar un ruidoso golpe proveniente de unos cuantos metros delante de él, hizo que se sobresaltara.

-¿Qué crees que has hecho?-Mikasa quitaba su mano de la ahora mejilla roja de Jean.

-perdón Mikasa, fue una necesidad que había reprimido por mucho tiempo, ya no la podía contener-el castaño intento tomar la mano de la mujer pero ella lo impidió retirándola de su alcance.

Los labios de Eren dibujaban una sonrisa arrogante ¿Qué mejor tortura para Jean, que el propio rechazo de Mikasa? Pensó el azabache sin borrar la fastidiosa sonrisa de su rostro. Era más que lógico que él no se conformaría con una simple bofetada propinada por su Mikasa.

-aguarda…¿mi Mikasa?

-¿Qué paso?-estaba tan sumergido en sus pensamientos que no se percato que la oji-azul ya está a un costado.

-haaa Mikasa me asustaste-dio un pequeño brinco por la impresión.

-Eren, eres un poco cambiante-el joven puso una cara de no entender absolutamente nada de lo que su acompañante decía-primero parecías estar enojado, después feliz y por ultimo asuntados, eso es raro.

-¿Cómo no quieres que este enojado si ese desgraciado te beso sin tu consentimiento?-Jaeger intentaba acomodar sus ideas de manera coherente mientras esperaba una respuesta de Mikasa.

-¿estás celoso entonces?

-¿Qué.. ..lo..celoso? jaja no, porque tendría que estarlo-rascaba de manera nerviosa su nuca mientras alborotaba sus cabellos de manera inconsciente.

-tienes razón, es algo tonto-la azabache ocultaba casi en la totalidad su rostro.

-Mikasa yo…-tomo a la joven por los hombros para posarla frente a él, tendría que armase de valor para no acobardarse de lo que estaba a punto de hacer-tal vez te suene irracional, demente y hasta si tu quieres, pervertido-quito los mechones que estaban en su frente-pero es algo que no es posible impedir, me he dado cuenta que hoy perdí mi autocontrol-sus mejillas se tornaron de color carmesí-por mucho tiempo una y otra vez me decía que no estaba bien lo que provocas en mi cuando te acercas, mi estomago es como una jauría de animales salvajes, haces que me ponga sumamente nervioso, a lo mejor piensas ¿Cómo es posible que sientas eso, cuando me tratas tan mal? Pero todo eso es un camuflaje, un antifaz para ocultar mis verdaderos sentimientos hacia ti-acerco su rostro al de la joven hasta chocar sus frentes, sus labios estaban tan cerca unos de los otros que podían respirara la exhalación del otro-muchas veces me repito que no es correcto, que este amor no es simplemente familiar, es una locura, lo sé, pero nadie decide de quien enamorarse-ambos se acercaron mas dejando escasos milímetros de separación-puede ser que como respuesta obtenga una mejilla roja, pero aceptare las consecuencias.

Eren por fin término con el estrecho espacio que los separaba con un beso. Ackerman se quedo en shock por unos instantes, no sabía qué hacer ¿corresponder el beso o poner fin a su demencia? Opto por su primera opción, se dejo guiar por él, Eren proclamo intensificar mas el beso intentando indagar mas por aquella cavidad húmeda, la azabache permitió la petición, sus lenguas chocaron en un accidente previamente calculado por ambos.

Sentía como sus pulmones se quedaban sin aire, así que con su pesar, dio un paso atrás para deshacer la unión, cuando termino con su propósito vio lo mejor que sus ojos habían percatado en toda su vida, una Mikasa con los ojos cerrados, su cabello tenuemente alborotado y sus labios un poco hinchados y rojizos.

-creo que hora de recibir mi golpiza por ser un patán-la morocha abrió los ojos y vio como Eren ponía su mano secar del rostro de él.

-¿Qué significa esto?-seguía ruborizada por lo de hace unos segundos

-como a Jean le diste una bofetada por haber tenido el descaro de robarte un beso, espero no muy ansioso la mía.

-sí, creo que eso hice, pero….-la joven dio una zancada para estar más cerca de Eren, acto seguido rodeo el cuello del chico con sus brazos para así atraerlo más a ella-es que el no es tu-y así fue como sus bocas se juntaron de nuevo en un tierno, apasionado e intenso beso.

-quería ser el primero en besarte-dio un lago suspiro.

-para mi, el segundo es el mejor.

* * *

-oye ¿Qué me has embarrado?-grito Connie mientras revisaba su espalda

-mi felicidad-contesto Jean cabizbajo.

* * *

¡Ojala les haya gustado! La idea salió en una noche de insomnio, me imagino que eso pasa con la mayoría de los escritores xD jaja

Vienes 27 de septiembre de 2013 México

_Besos y abrazos_

_Dany_


End file.
